Recuerdos
by DarkNightNeko
Summary: Aún Te Amo Nanoha...estas en mi cabeza muy viva y real para mi...que fue lo que hize mal para que te quedaras con otra persona...
1. Recuerdos

**Los personajes de mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha no me pertecen, espero que algun dia lo sean(?) xD espero que os disfrutes de mi historia. Recuerden que ustedes deciden si le continuo o no~**

"Recuerdos**"**

Invierno...el clima mas helado de las cuatro estaciones del año. En donde los niños disfrutan de la nieve que proviene del cielo..."El oscuro cielo para mí", las plantas se esconden para dar lo mejor de si misma en la primavera y en el otoño las hojas se desmayan y cambian de color por envejecer cada año.

Pense que este año sería lo mismo...pero no fue asi sin embargo habia cambiado pero despues fui la misma de antes. Recobrar el verdadero brillo de mis ojos ha desaparecido...

Ojala pudiera olvidarte...

...¿Si te olvido, te olvidaras de mi?...no entiendo que hize mal...

...Pero aun Te Amo... Nanoha...estas en mi cabeza muy viva y real para mi...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Recuerdo ese día estaba todo oscuro...no había nadie en ese momento en mi vida quien pudiera ayudarme. Solo pasaba llorando en mi cuarto cada vez que llegada de la escuela exahusta no querer verle la cara a nadie...solo hablaban a mis espaldas...cuando aun podia fingir con esa sonrisa viva en mi, nadie de mi alrededor lo notaba..me gustaba estar sola en ese entonces porque nadie podia lastimarme o criticarme darme la espalda por juzgarme...cosa que nunca hacia a las demas personas que conocia y amaba...como fue de cruel mis amistades en ese tiempo._

_...Mi madre...a la que mas quise siempre con mi hermana Alicia, murieron..._

_Ese dia me encontraba en un parque jugando sola esperando que viniera Alicia. Comenzo a llover._

_-_Porque no habra venido... en un susurro en la cual agacho la cabeza, brotandole algunas lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos como de rubies.

Cada gota de lluvia era como espinas que se le clavaban en su rostro. De pronto escucho una voz dulce y tierna que llamo la atencion de la rubia.

-Oye niña que haces ahi ¿Porque estas tan sola? pregunto triste trayendo un paraguas de color rosa palido consigo cubriendo a la niña rubia. Le tendio su mano para que se levantara de ese lugar.-Ven conmigo, hasta que la lluvia pase podras ir a tu casa que te parece? sonrio espledorosamente.

-Sola..como lo pudo notar.. susurro para si misma y vio como le sonreia en la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tomo su mano delicadamente para levantarse solo asintio con su cabeza y miraba el piso de la calle mojado por la lluvia como si estuviera perdida en otro lugar.

-En mi casa podremos tomar chocolate caliente, me llamo Nanoha Takamachi por cierto ¿como te llamas? menciono algremente mientras que noto que la niña de cabellos rubios tenia su cabeza agachada, en la cual se agacho y la miro fijamente-.¿En que estas pensado? una risita mientras que aun le sonreia.

-¿uh? Esto...-._ S_e sonrojo aun mas por el acercamiento tan repentino de la niña de los ojos zafiro, y desvio la mirada para que no lo notase-.S-Soy F- Fate Testarossa, un gusto conocerte na- respondio timidamente.

-Fate... habia dirigido a su oido para susurrarle divertido.-Eres una niña muy linda alejo para ver su rostro mientras que con su mano izquierda toco la mejilla de la niña de ojos rubies, en la cual estaba muy helada y la miro preocupada-.¿No tienes frio?, espero que no vayas a pescar un resfrí de mirarla y su mano en la mejilla dejo de sostenerla en su rostro palido y frio que la tomo de su mano en la cual le había dado un aprenton.

-Uhm...esto na-Nanoha, no pense que el clima estuviera en mi contra. Estaba esperando a alguien a mi hermana que no vino quizás que le habra sucedido... menciono muy nerviosa y mas al sentir el calido tacto de su mano posada en su rostro en la cual no pudo evitar sonreir torpemente. Su miraba curiosa veía como tomaba su mano que solo se dejo llevar por la niña de mirar zafiros.

Luego la lluvia solo empeoro el paraguas de rosa palido que casi se la llevaba el mismisimo viento enojado en la cual las dos niñas la sostenian con toda su fuerza mientras que sin darse cuenta habian llegado a casa que solo entraron muy asustadizas por los sonidos desagradables de los relampagos que hacian un espectaculo de luces en el cielo gris.

-¡Mamá, ya llege! alegremente mientras que iba en busca de su madre que en la mesa le llamo la atencion decidio acercarse y vio una nota a lo lejos viendola con algo de -Chan...mi madre no estará aquí por ahora... de ver la nota mientras que le sonreia a la rubia algo dolida.

-No te preocupes esta notar su mirada entristecida camino sigilosamente y se acerco para y lo siento pero...no estes asi al menos tienes algo de compañía no? menciono en un susurro tierno que la atraia mas consigo misma.

-Hmm.. con su cabeza en la cual se dejaba llevar por la rubia. De pronto se escucho otro relampago que parecian que iba a destrozar todo a su paso con su desagradable sonido que provocaba, cosa que a la niña de ojos zafiros la abrazaba sin soltarla.

-No le tengas miedo, estare contigo por ahora una risita leve al ver la reaccion de gatito asustadizo, mientras que le alborotaba su cabeza con su mano.

-Es que no me gustan ese sonido...esto... pronto sintio que la ropa de Fate estaba mojada se alejo rapidamente mientras que la miraba extrañada que se fue rapidamente a su cuarto a buscarle ropa y una toalla, mientras que bajaba rapido de las escaleras en la cual se encontraba la niña de mirada , extendia las cosas que habia ido a buscar hace un momento.

-¿Eh? ver la reacción tan repentina de que se habia alejado penso que hizo algo malo en la cual que agacho la cabeza por algunos momentos y al oir la voz agitada del esfuerzo de ir por las ...has hecho mucho por con ambas manos la ropa y la toalla que le habia , puedes prender la menciono algo preocupada que al mismo tiempo puso la toalla en su pelo.

-No me gustaría haberte dejado ahi en el parque sola...Fate-Chan, pero antes quiero que me prometas habia acercado a unos pasos del televisor que se apreciaba unos dos sofas en el lugar, habia alzado su mano derecha a punto de prender la tv.

-¿Prometer? extrañaba mientras que parpadeo varias veces y sacudia la toalla en su pelo aun lado a otro.

-Quiero... en la cual Fate no pudo oirla.

-Nanoha, ¿Que pasa? ver que no escucho nada hizo una mueca y confundida aun de sus palabras de hace poco.

-...Quiero que siempre estemos juntas... comento timidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que encendio el televisor.

-Mmm...no se si pueda prometertelo Nanoha, pero me gustaria volverte a ver de miro directamente en la cual aprecio sus ojos zafiros algo timidos, mencionandole tiernamente le sonrio levemente. De pronto esa sonrisa se desvanecio poco a poco al escuchar las noticias de que su madre y su hermana la habían asesinado por un desconocido que solo escucho su apellido no pudo contenerse mas en salir de casa corriendo aun con la lluvia y el viento que arrastraba todo a su paso.

_Porque a mi todo esto... sabia que iba a suceder algo en ese dia tenia un mal presentimiento al ver que Alicia no iba al parque, solo corria no importaba nada mas queria huir de todo de esta realidad cruel. Mis lagrimas solo brotaban mas parecia que iba armar un río más con esta lluvia, de pronto me caí no se como pero solo golpeaba el suelo de la calle con mis dos manos con todas mis fuerzas de esta injusticia...que fue lo que hize para merecer esto, sin energias habia quedado que solo mire el cielo entristecido al igual que yo...que solo que la lluvia eran sus lagrimas. De pronto mis recuerdos de la escuela pasaron por mi mente cuando me juntaba con dos niñas de mi mismo año...esa vez estaba escondida entre los arbustos y escuche que solo estaban conmigo solo por lastima...como fui tan ingenua y estupida en confiar en personas como esas...por algo Alicia era mi única amiga. Ya no quiero recordar nada de esto...olvidalo Fate solo olvidalo puse ambas manos en mi cabeza aterrorizada que solo me desmaye en medio de la nada._

…

" _**...Quiero que siempre estemos juntas..."**_

_Esa promesa con...Nanoha...lo siento...mucho. Solo quiero volverte a ver siento que no eres como las demas personas que me traicionaron..._

_Despues de ese desmayo, habia despertado en un hospital que me lo imaginaba. La verdad no me gusta los hospitales casi la mayoria de mi infancia estuve en esta cama tan incomoda y fria, miraba a mi alrededor ninguna visita como siempre... aún llovia...habia puesto mi mirada en la ventana perdiendome, nuevamente hasta que me dio un mareo en la cual habia escuchado pronunciar mi nombre de una señora de cabellos verdosos. No podia verla bien mi vista era demasiado borrosa..._

_...No otra vez..._

…

_Nuevamente habia abierto los ojos mi vista aun no se recuperaba del todo pero...me sentía comoda...definitivamente ya no estaba en ese aburrido hospital, ahora que lo recuerdo...Mi madre habia estado todo un dia acompañandome en el hospital porque no despertaba, en ese entonces no sabia donde estaba solo recuerdo que tenia mucha sed y la habia despertado diciendole, que si tenia algo de beber y claro que tenia consigo un jugo de durazno en la cual me la bebi toda, pero de pronto me senti mal y queria solo ir al baño...solo que se interpuso en mi camino un doctor y mi madre se quedaba escuchandolo mientras que le jalaba su ropa, hasta que no pude contenerme mas y le vomite encima del doctor con una cara de angelito de que no fui...mi vista empezaba a mejorar de a poco y de nuevo esa voz llamandome. Con mi mirar buscaba de donde provenia hasta que era la señora de nuevo con sus cabellos verdosos que es lo que quiere de mi..._

_-_Fate-san, ¿Puedes oirme? preguntaba la señora alta mientras que se acercaba en la cama de Fate y ver su expresion del rostro que parecia que estuviera fuese de sí misma.

-Si puedo escucharla que es lo que quiere de pregunto con mucha curiosidad y su vista mejoro hasta que pudo verla detalladamente.

-A partir de ahora cuidare de ti Fate-San, soy Lindy Harlaown. Se podria decir que sere tu nueva una risita divertida que al mismo tiempo callo, mirandola siento mucho Fate-San lo del accidente de tu hermana y madre... en un hilo de voz triste mientras que callo por algunos segundos para ver la expresion de Fate.

-Verdad, el accidente... de una manera muy fria y con sus dos manos la hizo en un puño para contener su ira y desvio la mirada.

-Lo siento Fate... ver la reaccion de la rubia solo la abrazo sin pensarlo dos cuidar muy bien de ti... susurro en su oido tiernamente.

... ver la reaccion de su casi "madre" no tuvo palabras para responderle de su abrazo tan repentino, en el cual poco a poco lo correspondio-...Gracias...

_Lindy-san, habia traido todas mis cosas desde mi otra de haberle costado mucho trabajo despues de aquella charla me presento su hijo creo que era tres años mayor que yo. Su nombre era Chrono Harlaown, parecia un niño demasiado serio aunque nos llevabamos bien con el paso del tiempo, siempre haciendome bromas inesperadas en el cual a veces queria matarlo pero asi lo queria...a todo esto tenia 7 años. El tiempo vuela si saben ocuparlo y aprovecharlo..._

_**...Pasaron 9 años despues de aquel accidente Fate tenia grabado el apellido de la persona quien habia matado a su familia...**_

_Pero que aburrido es esto, soltaba un bostezo sin que el profesor lo notara, estas clases que parecen eternas y no terminan nunca me encantaba mirar los cerezos que se encontraba en lado izquierdo de la ventana mientras hablaba cosas que no entendia en lo absoluto. Todos los del salon me admiraban por ser fuerte en el boxeo, me llegaban confesiones a mi casillero por montones que no me interesaba en nadie. Aún no conseguia amigos, mejor dicho no queria hacer amigos despues de lo que me paso era preferible estar sola porque nadie podia lastimarme. _

_Aún no dejo de pensar en esa niña de ojos zafiros en el cual siempre me sonreia y la promesa de que habia hecho con ella, me pregunto si la podre de nuevo. Solte un suspiro profundo hasta que ya era hora de marcharme a casa como siempre nada fuera de lo cotidiano._

_En las mañanas como dos horas antes de ir a la escuela salia a correr para mantener mi cuerpo en forma sino no podria pelear en el ring con mi oponente. Esa brisa helada que recorria en mi rostro sudado al trotar lentamente mientras que apreciaba la noche y el dia al mismo tiempo, me gustaria poder congelar el tiempo en ese momento justo, creo que no me cansaria de verlo. De pronto escuche una voz...aquella voz dulce me llamo la atencion se encontraba en un rio no estaba muy lejos. Aquella chica con coleta atada a su izquierda de cabellos como el mismo atardecer, se encontraba abrazaba de rodillas su vista parecia perdida mirando el rio por una parte me acercaba sigilosamente pero creo que lo noto desde antes y volteo para verme fijamente._

_-¿_Puedo ayudarte en algo? menciono extrañada mientras que solto una sonrisa.

-Es que te vi sola a estas horas...y pues...pense que te paso comento nerviosa mientras que pasaba su mano en su rostro rascandose su mejilla, desviando su mirada.

_-_Esos ojos... murmuro para si parece que si te conozco de habia puesto en pie lentamente para acercar su rostro junto con lo de la rubia para mirar sus ojos rubies.

_**Gracias por sus commentarios a un anonimo y a "**__**yuzuki-jun chan**__**" espero que le haya gustado y recuerden que usteden me dicen que si lo continuo o no~**_


	2. Recuerdos Corregido

**Los personajes de mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha no me pertecen, espero que algun dia lo sean(?) xD espero que os disfrutes de mi historia. Recuerden que ustedes deciden si le continuo o no~ perdonen las molestias sino se entendio bien la historia uwu**

"Recuerdos"

Invierno...el clima mas helado de las cuatro estaciones del año. En donde los niños disfrutan de la nieve que proviene del cielo..."El oscuro cielo para mí", las plantas se esconden para dar lo mejor de si misma en la primavera y en el otoño las hojas se desmayan y cambian de color por envejecer cada año.

Pense que este año sería lo mismo...pero no fue asi sin embargo habia cambiado pero despues fui la misma de antes. Recobrar el verdadero brillo de mis ojos ha desaparecido...

Ojala pudiera olvidarte...

...¿Si te olvido, te olvidaras de mi?...no entiendo que hize mal...

...Pero aun Te Amo... Nanoha...estas en mi cabeza muy viva y real para mi...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Recuerdo ese día estaba todo oscuro...no había nadie en ese momento en mi vida quien pudiera ayudarme. Solo pasaba llorando en mi cuarto cada vez que llegada de la escuela exahusta no querer verle la cara a nadie...solo hablaban a mis espaldas...cuando aun podia fingir con esa sonrisa viva en mi, nadie de mi alrededor lo notaba..me gustaba estar sola en ese entonces porque nadie podia lastimarme o criticarme darme la espalda por juzgarme...cosa que nunca hacia a las demas personas que conocia y amaba...como fue de cruel mis amistades en ese tiempo._

_...Mi madre...a la que mas quise siempre con mi hermana Alicia, murieron..._

_Ese dia me encontraba en un parque jugando sola esperando que viniera Alicia. Comenzo a llover._

_-_Porque no habra venido... -. Menciono en un susurro en la cual agacho la cabeza, brotandole algunas lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos como de rubies.

Cada gota de lluvia era como espinas que se le clavaban en su rostro. De pronto escucho una voz dulce y tierna que llamo la atencion de la rubia.

-Oye niña que haces ahi ¿Porque estas tan sola? -. Le pregunto triste trayendo un paraguas de color rosa palido consigo cubriendo a la niña rubia. Le tendio su mano para que se levantara de ese lugar .- Ven conmigo, hasta que la lluvia pase podras ir a tu casa que te parece? -. Le sonrio espledorosamente.

-Sola..como lo pudo notar.. -. Se susurro para si misma y vio como le sonreia en la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tomo su mano delicadamente para levantarse solo asintio con su cabeza y miraba el piso de la calle mojado por la lluvia como si estuviera perdida en otro lugar.

-En mi casa podremos tomar chocolate caliente, me llamo Nanoha Takamachi por cierto ¿como te llamas? -. Le menciono alegremente mientras que noto que la niña de cabellos rubios tenia su cabeza agachada, en la cual se agacho y la miro fijamente-.¿En que estas pensado? -. Solto una risita mientras que aun le sonreia.

-¿Uh? Esto...-._ S_e sonrojo aun mas por el acercamiento tan repentino de la niña de los ojos zafiro, y desvio la mirada para que no lo notase-.S-Soy F- Fate Testarossa, un gusto conocerte na- Nanoha -. Le respondio timidamente.

-Fate... habia dirigido a su oido para susurrarle divertido.-Eres una niña muy linda -. Se alejo para ver su rostro mientras que con su mano izquierda toco la mejilla de la niña de ojos rubies, en la cual estaba muy helada y la miro preocupada-.¿No tienes frio?, espero que no vayas a pescar un resfríado -. Dejo de mirarla y su mano en la mejilla dejo de sostenerla en su rostro palido y frio que la tomo de su mano en la cual le había dado un aprenton.

-Uhm...esto na-Nanoha, no pense que el clima estuviera en mi contra. Estaba esperando a alguien a mi hermana que no vino quizás que le habra sucedido... -. Le menciono muy nerviosa y mas al sentir el calido tacto de su mano posada en su rostro en la cual no pudo evitar sonreir torpemente. Su miraba curiosa veía como tomaba su mano que solo se dejo llevar por la niña de mirar zafiros.

Luego la lluvia solo empeoro el paraguas de rosa palido que casi se la llevaba el mismisimo viento enojado en la cual las dos niñas la sostenian con toda su fuerza mientras que sin darse cuenta habian llegado a casa que solo entraron muy asustadizas por los sonidos desagradables de los relampagos que hacian un espectaculo de luces en el cielo gris.

-¡Mamá, ya llege! -. Grito alegremente mientras que iba en busca de su madre que en la mesa le llamo la atencion decidio acercarse y vio una nota a lo lejos viendola con algo de tristeza a la rubia -. Fate-Chan...mi madre no estará aquí por ahora... -. Seguia viendo la nota mientras que le sonreia a la rubia algo dolida.

-No te preocupes esta bien -. Al notar su mirada entristecida camino sigilosamente y se acerco para abrazarla -. Lo siento pero...no estes asi al menos tienes algo de compañía no? -. Le menciono en un susurro tierno que la atraia mas consigo misma.

-Hmm.. -. Asintio con su cabeza en la cual se dejaba llevar por la rubia. De pronto se escucho otro relampago que parecian que iba a destrozar todo a su paso con su desagradable sonido que provocaba, cosa que a la niña de ojos zafiros la abrazaba sin soltarla.

-No le tengas miedo, estare contigo por ahora -. Solto una risita leve al ver la reaccion de gatito asustadizo, mientras que le alborotaba su cabeza con su mano.

-Es que no me gustan ese sonido...esto... -. De pronto sintio que la ropa de Fate estaba mojada se alejo rapidamente mientras que la miraba extrañada que se fue rapidamente a su cuarto a buscarle ropa y una toalla, mientras que bajaba rapido de las escaleras en la cual se encontraba la niña de mirada carmesí, extendia las cosas que habia ido a buscar hace un momento.

-¿Eh? -. Al ver la reacción tan repentina de que se habia alejado penso que hizo algo malo en la cual que agacho la cabeza por algunos momentos y al oir la voz agitada del esfuerzo de ir por las cosas para la rubia en la cual la miraba curiosa -. Uh, Nanoha ...has hecho mucho por mi... -. Con ambas manos toma la ropa y la toalla que le habia traido hace momentos atras -. Puedes prender la television -. Le menciono algo preocupada que al mismo tiempo puso la toalla en su pelo.

-No me gustaría haberte dejado ahi en el parque sola...Fate-Chan, pero antes quiero que me prometas algo... -. Habia acercado a unos pasos del televisor que se apreciaba unos dos sofas en el lugar, habia alzado su mano derecha a punto de prender la tv.

-¿Prometer? -. Menciono extrañaba mientras que parpadeo varias veces y sacudia la toalla en su pelo aun lado a otro.

-Quiero... -. Se susurro para sí misma en la cual Fate no pudo oirla.

-Nanoha, ¿Que pasa? -. Al ver que no escucho nada hizo una mueca y confundida aun de sus palabras de hace poco.

-...Quiero que siempre estemos juntas... -. Le comento timidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que encendio el televisor.

-Mmm...no se si pueda prometertelo Nanoha, pero me gustaria volverte a ver -. La miro directamente en la cual aprecio sus ojos zafiros algo timidos, mencionandole tiernamente le sonrio levemente. De pronto esa sonrisa se desvanecio poco a poco al escuchar las noticias de que su madre y su hermana la habían asesinado por un desconocido que solo escucho su apellido no pudo contenerse mas en salir de casa corriendo aun con la lluvia y el viento que arrastraba todo a su paso.

_Porque a mi todo esto... sabia que iba a suceder algo en ese dia tenia un mal presentimiento al ver que Alicia no iba al parque, solo corria no importaba nada mas queria huir de todo de esta realidad cruel. Mis lagrimas solo brotaban mas parecia que iba armar un río más con esta lluvia, de pronto me caí no se como pero solo golpeaba el suelo de la calle con mis dos manos con todas mis fuerzas de esta injusticia...que fue lo que hize para merecer esto, sin energias habia quedado que solo mire el cielo entristecido al igual que yo...que solo que la lluvia eran sus lagrimas. De pronto mis recuerdos de la escuela pasaron por mi mente cuando me juntaba con dos niñas de mi mismo año...esa vez estaba escondida entre los arbustos y escuche que solo estaban conmigo solo por lastima...como fui tan ingenua y estupida en confiar en personas como esas...por algo Alicia era mi única amiga. Ya no quiero recordar nada de esto...olvidalo Fate solo olvidalo puse ambas manos en mi cabeza aterrorizada que solo me desmaye en medio de la nada._

…

" **_...Quiero que siempre estemos juntas..."_**

_Esa promesa con...Nanoha...lo siento...mucho. Solo quiero volverte a ver siento que no eres como las demas personas que me traicionaron..._

_Despues de ese desmayo, habia despertado en un hospital que me lo imaginaba. La verdad no me gusta los hospitales casi la mayoria de mi infancia estuve en esta cama tan incomoda y fria, miraba a mi alrededor ninguna visita como siempre... aún llovia...habia puesto mi mirada en la ventana perdiendome, nuevamente hasta que me dio un mareo en la cual habia escuchado pronunciar mi nombre de una señora de cabellos verdosos. No podia verla bien mi vista era demasiado borrosa..._

_...No otra vez..._

…

_Nuevamente habia abierto los ojos mi vista aun no se recuperaba del todo pero...me sentía comoda...definitivamente ya no estaba en ese aburrido hospital, ahora que lo recuerdo...Mi madre habia estado todo un dia acompañandome en el hospital porque no despertaba, en ese entonces no sabia donde estaba solo recuerdo que tenia mucha sed y la habia despertado diciendole, que si tenia algo de beber y claro que tenia consigo un jugo de durazno en la cual me la bebi toda, pero de pronto me senti mal y queria solo ir al baño...solo que se interpuso en mi camino un doctor y mi madre se quedaba escuchandolo mientras que le jalaba su ropa, hasta que no pude contenerme mas y le vomite encima del doctor con una cara de angelito de que no fui...mi vista empezaba a mejorar de a poco y de nuevo esa voz llamandome. Con mi mirar buscaba de donde provenia hasta que era la señora de nuevo con sus cabellos verdosos que es lo que quiere de mi..._

_-_Fate-san, ¿Puedes oirme? -. Preguntaba la señora alta mientras que se acercaba en la cama de Fate y ver su expresion del rostro que parecia que estuviera fuese de sí misma.

-Si puedo escucharla que es lo que quiere mi -. Le pregunto con mucha curiosidad y su vista mejoro hasta que pudo verla detalladamente.

-A partir de ahora cuidare de ti Fate-San, soy Lindy Harlaown. Se podria decir que sere tu nueva madre -. Solto una risita divertida que al mismo tiempo callo, mirandola seriamente -. Lo siento mucho Fate-San, lo del accidente de tu hermana y madre... -. Le menciono en un hilo de voz triste mientras que callo por algunos segundos para ver la expresion de Fate.

-Verdad, el accidente... -. Le respondio de una manera muy fria y con sus dos manos la hizo en un puño para contener su ira y desvio la mirada.

-Lo siento Fate... -. Al ver la reaccion de la rubia solo la abrazo sin pensarlo dos cuidar muy bien de ti... susurro en su oido tiernamente.

... -. Al ver la reaccion de su casi "madre" no tuvo palabras para responderle de su abrazo tan repentino, en el cual poco a poco lo correspondio-...Gracias...

_Lindy-san, habia traido todas mis cosas desde mi otra de haberle costado mucho trabajo despues de aquella charla me presento su hijo creo que era tres años mayor que yo. Su nombre era Chrono Harlaown, parecia un niño demasiado serio aunque nos llevabamos bien con el paso del tiempo, siempre haciendome bromas inesperadas en el cual a veces queria matarlo pero asi lo queria...a todo esto tenia 7 años. El tiempo vuela si saben ocuparlo y aprovecharlo..._

**_...Pasaron 9 años despues de aquel accidente Fate tenia grabado el apellido de la persona quien habia matado a su familia..._**

_Pero que aburrido es esto, soltaba un bostezo sin que el profesor lo notara, estas clases que parecen eternas y no terminan nunca me encantaba mirar los cerezos que se encontraba en lado izquierdo de la ventana mientras hablaba cosas que no entendia en lo absoluto. Todos los del salon me admiraban por ser fuerte en el boxeo, me llegaban confesiones a mi casillero por montones que no me interesaba en nadie. Aún no conseguia amigos, mejor dicho no queria hacer amigos despues de lo que me paso era preferible estar sola porque nadie podia lastimarme. _

_Aún no dejo de pensar en esa niña de ojos zafiros en el cual siempre me sonreia y la promesa de que habia hecho con ella, me pregunto si la podre de nuevo. Solte un suspiro profundo hasta que ya era hora de marcharme a casa como siempre nada fuera de lo cotidiano._

_En las mañanas como dos horas antes de ir a la escuela salia a correr para mantener mi cuerpo en forma sino no podria pelear en el ring con mi oponente. Esa brisa helada que recorria en mi rostro sudado al trotar lentamente mientras que apreciaba la noche y el dia al mismo tiempo, me gustaria poder congelar el tiempo en ese momento justo, creo que no me cansaria de verlo. De pronto escuche una voz...aquella voz dulce me llamo la atencion se encontraba en un rio no estaba muy lejos. Aquella chica con coleta atada a su izquierda de cabellos como el mismo atardecer, se encontraba abrazaba de rodillas su vista parecia perdida mirando el rio por una parte me acercaba sigilosamente pero creo que lo noto desde antes y volteo para verme fijamente._

_-¿_Puedo ayudarte en algo? -. Le menciono extrañada mientras que solto una sonrisa.

-Es que te vi sola a estas horas...y pues...pense que te paso algo-. Comento nerviosa mientras que pasaba su mano en su rostro rascandose su mejilla, desviando su mirada.

_-_Esos ojos...-Murmuro para si misma-. Parece que si te habia puesto de pie lentamente para acercar su rostro junto con lo de la rubia para mirar sus ojos rubies.

**_Gracias por sus commentarios a un anonimo y a "yuzuki-jun chan" espero que le haya gustado y recuerden que usteden me dicen que si lo continuo o no~_**

**_Por algo no me gusta mucho fanfiction es algo raro se come las palabras sobre todo si es ortografia por eso no lo pongo Dx_**


	3. Encuentro

Gracias a sus comentario a "_**Garifer**_" y a "_**Bardiche T**_". Te quiero dar las gracias Bardiche T por dedicarme un One-Shot no me lo esperaba xD y bien este capitulo que me tardado siglos en actualizar vale como x2 y te lo dedico a ti Usako ya sabrás que partes x/3 estoy agradecida de que estemos otro mes juntas y espero que siempre sea así, Feliz Aniversario mi princesa~

"Encuentro_"_

_-¿_Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Le menciono extrañada mientras que soltó una sonrisa—

-Es que te vi sola a estas horas...y pues...pensé que te pasó algo —Comento nerviosa mientras que pasaba su mano en su rostro rascándose su mejilla, desviando su mirada—

_-_Esos ojos... —Murmuro para si misma— Parece que si te había visto —Se puso de pie lentamente para acercar su rostro junto con lo de la rubia para mirar sus ojos rubíes—

Se sorprendió que se acercase de esa manera luego recordó su pasado, esos ojos como el mar reflejado por el mismo cielo la estaba mirándola preocupadamente en la cual rodo los ojos algo tímida en la cual susurro— Esto…perdóname, Na- Nanoha…

- ¿Uh? —Parpadeo varias veces la joven con cabellos anaranjados en la cual la tenia atada una coleta en su lado izquierdo— "_Porque me comenzó a latirme rápidamente el corazón al escuchar mi nombre_" —Pensó para si misma hasta que se le paso el flashback de aquel entonces cuando la conoció en aquel parque con una molesta lluvia— Ya lo recordé… —Murmuro algo nostálgica, pero luego sonrió espléndidamente que la abrazo un poco tímida—

-No quise romper la promesa… —Menciono un poco dolida en la cual iba a proseguir de pronto vio aquel amanecer y dejándola perpleja— Hermoso… —Susurro sorprendida, mientras que se dejaba llevar por el momento—

-No importa me alegra verte aquí… ¿hermoso? —Comento extrañada, que parpadeo varias veces y de pronto algunos rayos del sol se reflejaron en su cabello anaranjados que sin embargo lo noto y volteo su cabeza para ver el amanecer también—

-Sabes Nanoha…yo quería ver esto contigo pero fue tan inesperado todo esto —Dejo de ver el amanecer para enfocar su mirada carmesí con los del hermoso vasto de mar como el mismo cielo en la cual le sonrió levemente— Por cierto porque estas aquí, ¿Sucedió algo? —Le pregunto preocupada sin quitar la mirada de encima—

-Este…tuve un problema por eso estoy aquí como siempre…mejor dicho escape —Rio nerviosa y al escuchar su comentario nuevamente hizo que su corazón le latiera tanto que sentía que se le iba a salir, sin embargo puso su mano en su corazón y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de ella y la empujo con su mano derecha— Fate-chan baka…espero verte el sábado a la misma hora tengo que irme —Dicho esto se fue corriendo aun con su mano en el pecho tratando de tranquilizarlo— "_Aun lo siento…pero esta vez es muy fuerte no puedo controlarlo. Fate-chan menos mal que me encontraste, esta vez te necesito mas que nunca…_" —Pensó para si misma mientras que veía de reojo a la rubia que aun no se levantaba del césped y rio un poco—

-¿Problema? —Le insistió un poco que hizo una mueca la había notado rara a Nanoha por no verle a los ojos y de pronto sintió el repentino empujón para ella que cayo en el césped, escucho atenta de lo que dijo— ¡No entiendo que hice mal Nanoha! —Le grito mientras que se perdía con los rayos del sol.

_Nuestro segundo encuentro quien lo diría, fui yo quien te encontró esta vez cuando se fue corriendo de mi huyendo de algo…me pregunto de que será, mire el cielo en esos instantes. Pero me sentía feliz, sonreía algo tonta de lo sucedido además de que la haya visto… mi corazón no dejo de latir en todo momento hasta ahora, puse mi mano para tranquilizarlo y recordé que de nuevo la iba a ver en este mismo lugar supongo que correr a estas horas tienes sus ventajas reí algo irónica y con ambas manos me di palmaditas en mi rostro poniéndome en pie y note que era tarde…tenia que irme lo mas pronto de aquí. Así que empecé a correr lo más rápido posible, sino iba a llegar tarde a esa escuela…_

_Y llegué tarde en ese entonces… _

…

_Primera vez que llegaba a tales horas…No me dejaron entrar al salón, por una parte no me importaba. Era clase de historia para mi era aburrido esa materia preferiría dormir a que estar escuchando las guerras y política todo eso no me interesaba, quien lo diría que me quedaría afuera la única viendo lo silencioso que puede ser en estos momentos se siente tan relajante… _

_Recordé que al terminar esas clases toca atletismo a nadie le gustaba pero a mi si, cuando se trataba de correr me sentía libre siendo como yo quiero ser…fui al baño a cambiarme antes de que no hubiera un lugar porque se demoran y casi siempre era la ultima en poder cambiarme a veces no podía llegar a tiempo a correr un poco era como el esfuerzo en vano pero no importa por algo salgo temprano…bien ya esta mire mi uniforme algo contenta en la cual el timbre sonó y rápidamente fui al campo. El único que estaba era el entrenador y nadie más que yo decidí calentar un poco… _

-Que bien se siente…—Sentía la brisa recorrer por su rostro y de pronto sintió como su corazón le comenzó a latir rápidamente por lo que se detuvo— Otra vez… pero si Nanoha no esta o si —Se cuestiono así misma y de pronto comenzó a mirar a su alrededor si se encontraba ella o no — Que raro… —Se rasco la mejilla algo nerviosa y agacho la cabeza por algunos instantes—

-Ahí esta Fate-chan…—Rio un poco como estaba algo nerviosa por lo que fue sigilosamente hacia la rubia en la cual dio un brinco para abrazarla y le susurro— No pensé que estuvieras en la misma escuela F-a-t-e ~ c-h-a-n—Le deletreó divertida de su parte—

-¿Eh? —Sintió como alguien se le había lanzado encima por lo que no tuvo tiempo para poder ponerse en posición por lo que cayo el piso la sostuvo muy firme de que no se lastimara –Debes de tener mas cuidado…—Iba a proseguir pero vio que era Nanoha por lo que pensó un poco y dijo para si misma— No se equivoco…—Rio nerviosa y suspiro— ¿Misma escuela? pero…—Iba a proseguir pero al escuchar su deletreo se sonrojo y desvía la mirada apenada—

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, señoritas presten atención a lo que diré! —Comento aquel entrenador a lo lejos y prosiguió— ¡Cuando mencione sus apellidos correrán en pareja para competir quien es el mas rápido! —Dicho esto todos están algo alborotados y nerviosos— Las dos primeras parejas serán Arisa Bannings y Fate Harlaown luego prepárense la siguiente que será Suzuka Tsukimura con Nanoha Takamachi —Vio la lista y llamando a varios mas—

-Mou Fate-chan tenemos mala suerte, quería pasar mas tiempo contigo –Inflo una de sus mejillas algo divertida mientras que dejo de abrazarla cosa que se puso en pie lentamente y luego se estiro— Debería de haber calentado un poco —Pensó un poco en la cual hizo unas muecas y le tendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse—

-Por fin seré la primera, creo que es mi día de suerte —Menciono muy animada en la cual tomo con delicadeza su mano para incorporarse y ponerse de pie también— Que te parece si en vez de vernos corremos un poco en la mañana —Le propuso la rubia mirándola nuevamente a los ojos por algunos instantes—

-Esto…esta bien Fate-chan, pero no dejare que me gane Suzuka-chan —Infla nuevamente sus mejillas como una niña pequeña—

-Bien —Rio un poco al ver la expresión de Nanoha, que luego se acerco para darle un beso en su mejilla y le guiño el ojo divertida— Te veré después entonces —Al terminar de hacer esta acción ella se retira para ponerse en lugar del campo—

-¡Espera, Fate-chan! —Le tomo por el brazo a tiempo y estaba muy nerviosa por lo que hizo segundos atrás— Esto… —Saco una pañoleta negra que rápidamente se puso detrás de ella para atársela que formo una sola coleta— Listo —Rio un poco que le sonrió— Gana por mi…—Susurro apenada que desvió la mirada—

-¿Uh, que pasa Nanoha? —Al verla tan nerviosa que solo sonreía a mas no poder y luego vio la pañoleta extrañada que luego se la atado en su cabello largamente rubio por él, que al terminar la miraba como un niño con un juguete nuevo— No esta nada mal, gracias y si lo hare —Se marcho para ponerse en posición y levanto su mano formándola en un puño que luego la bajo y se puso en la línea de partida mirándose con Arisa.-

-Con que tu eres Harlaown no —La cuestionaba la rubia de tonalidad algo oscuro de su pelo y su cabello le llegaba por alrededor se cuello— No eres rival para mi —Miro fijamente el horizonte preparándose—

-Sip, solo te diré esto campeona no bajes la guardia con nadie —Le menciono desafiante mientras que preparaban ambas al escuchar el silbato del entrenador—

-Prepárense, listo —.Busco su silbato para hacerlo sonar y comenzó la carrera— ¡Comiencen!

_Y así fue como pude correr lo mas rápido lo estuve dando todo por en estos instantes solo que Arisa solo era una fanfarrona y se dice la campeona de atletismo gente como ella no debería de dar la cara por la escuela. Además quería competir con Arisa pero veo que me equivoque, ya había llegado a la meta y todos los que estaban en el campo me miraron con la boca abierta y de asombro pero eso no me importaba. Luego vino Nanoha ofreciéndome una toalla y le había dicho que se esforzara que diera todo de si para correr porque eso era lo importante y no ganar. Sin embargo, al ver a Nanoha correr pareció un verdadero ángel antes de mi ojos o es que ya veía cosas por exigirme tanto a mi misma, decidí ir por algo de beber agua…no había tomado nada desde que llegue también le traje otro a Nanoha iba ir por ella…pero luego vino Arisa, no dejándome pasar se pondrá hablar tonterías, solo se paciente Fate._

-Para la próxima no te dejare ganar Harlaown —La miraba desafiante a la de ojos de la rubia de carmesí—

-Uhm, me dejas pasar tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer en vez de escucharte —Exhalo aire y luego la miro de reojo en la cual de paso vio a Nanoha a lo lejos exhausta que le preocupo—

-Entonces…cosas mas importantes seria —Capto que vio a la joven de pelos anaranjados que rio un poco— Nanoha, ¿no es así? o es tu novia —La miro llevando un plan por su mente—

-Solo debiste de darlo todo y esas son cosas que no te incumben —Le contesto seriamente y algo frio de su parte y al escuchar que dice ese tipo de cosas en la cual hizo que su corazón comenzará a latir rápidamente. Luego salió del lado de Arisa lo mas veloz posible— "_Porque dijo 'novia' si entre Nanoha y yo no hay nada…no si tendrá los mismos sentimientos que en ese entonces solo incrementan más ahora porque la estoy viendo_" —Pensó para si misma y se acercaba un poco mas algo nerviosa de estar rondando aquel pensamiento—

-¿Fate-chan? —Nanoha le dio varios golpecitos en su cabeza porque parecía que no estaba consciente y de pronto se acerco mas a su rostro ya que los golpecitos no funcionaron en la cual sintió que respiraba la misma respiración que emanaba de Fate y se sonroja al estar en esa posición—

-_"Me siento cansada o mejor dicho me desmayare en cualquier momento, esos ojos que te he amado siempre desde que me encontraste…ahora está tan cerca mío no quiero que mires a nadie mas con esos ojos solo a mi"_ —Para Fate todo esto era tan confuso que sintió que estaba viviendo en un sueño que tan solo susurro— Nanoha mírame…solo a mi —La miro un poco perdida, tratando de aguantar un poco mas por el cansancio que cargaba consigo—

-Mirarte…solo a ti —Le comento casi en una pregunta y rio nerviosa— Siempre lo he hecho… —Confeso tímidamente en la cual le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz sonriente. De pronto ese momento parecía que nada más existieran solo ellas dos y el resto desapareciera pero desafortunadamente viene Suzuka exhausta hacia Nanoha que tuvo que separase de la distancia tan cercana a Fate—

-Perdón Nanoha-chan interrumpí algo —Miraba de reojo a ambas la joven con su pelo como la misma flor lila que solo sonreía, pero le hecho más el ojo a la rubia como le había ganado a la campeona de atletismo—

-No pasa nada Suzuka-chan —Soltó una risita nerviosa Nanoha que vio a la rubia que aun estaba decaída por lo que le dio un pellizco en su brazo sin que se diera cuenta y volteo a ver a Fate— Cierto, Fate-chan nyahaha

-Uhm…—Estuvo aguantando aun el desmayo y sintió el pellizco que le dio Nanoha la miro de reojo con una casi lagrimilla en alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y asintió con la cabeza dolida—

-Harlaown-san me sorprende mucho que le halla ganado a Bannings no pensé que perdería —La joven al decir el apellido de Arisa volteo a verla a lo lejos sentada en una banca descansando en la cual la saludo y ella respondió con el mismo gesto con una sonrisa, luego volteo a ver a la rubia algo ansiosa—

-Le dije Arisa que no bajara la guardia —Llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y desordenando un poco su cabello y miro con algo de enfado a Nanoha por el pellizco de hace rato en la cual le dio la botella con agua que había traído hace un rato atrás— Y no me llames por mi apellido me llamo Fate —Le comento con algo de seriedad—

-Esta bien, como gustes Fate-san —Cuestiono un poco y luego busco algo rápidamente de su bolsillo de su uniforme que saco de el una invitación para ir a la pastelería— Me gustaría conocerte más, ¿Irías conmigo mañana? —Le sonreía para que no le rechazara la invitación que había propuesto mientras que Nanoha no tenia muy buena cara parecía celosa que la invitara—

-Mou Suzuka-chan, yo también quería ir —Desvió la mirada en la cual inflo una de sus mejilla— Porque tanto interés ahora en Fate-chan —Miro a la joven que le hacia gestos que le gustaba y eso hizo que la enfadase aun mas— Mejor me voy de aquí —Estaba muy enfadada más que nunca no se había sentido así desde mucho tiempo. Y salió del lugar donde estaban Fate y Suzuka—

-Solo iré si es en la tarde —Mientras que veía la invitación con algo de curiosidad, luego vio como Nanoha se iba lo mas rápido— Te veré después Tsukimura —Se fue de ahí para alcanzar a la joven de cabellos anaranjados que se iba a un lugar que no había demasiadas personas y guardo la invitación en su bolsillo apresurada— "_Porque se habrá ido Nanoha de ahí si es su amiga o no…Y está sensación de que pronto desmayare aún sigue intacta, debo de alcanzarla…rápido_" —Pensó para si misma y de pronto veía a lo lejos a Nanoha, que estaba en un lugar que había muchos cerezos y solo se encontraba solo ella ahí cosa que a Fate quedo perpleja y maravillada—

-Tonta Suzuka-chan, porque justo ahora le tomo interés en Fate-chan cuando yo lo hice primero… —Comento muy triste mientras que veía las flores del árbol cerezo caer, y en su mirada estuvo a punto de salir lagrimas en la cual agacha la cabeza que se dejo caer en el suelo—

-Nanoha… —Susurro y vio su reacción que fue sigilosamente hacia aquel árbol que corría aun esa brisa que se era agradable camino unos cuantos pasos y se agacho con cautela para tener casi la misma altura que Nanoha, menciona su nombre dulcemente— Nanoha… —Con su mano izquierda que sin embargo la alzo para tomar del delicado rostro en su mejilla derecha, la volteo para que la mirase fijamente—

-Esa voz… —Sin poder aguantarse más sus lágrimas que tuvo llorar un poco y sintió aquel dulce tacto en su rostro, en la cual mira con sus ojos llorosos para poder corresponder su mirada— Fate-chan… —Respondió con tristeza—

-Sabes me gustas más cuando sonríes que cuando lloras Nanoha —Le sonríe al terminar su frase le limpio algunas lagrimas con la punta de sus dedos, mirándola muy atenta—

-¡Fate-chan! –Grito algo contenta y dio un brinco para abrazarla. Aunque la distancia era muy reducida le menciono dolida lo siguiente— Perdón es que ella tiene interés en ti por eso tuve que salir de ahí —Se refugiaba como una niña pequeña en sus brazos—

-Whoa —Correspondió el abrazo lo que trajo por consecuencias que se cayera un poco al suelo y la abrazaba en la cual miraba con cautela de que no se lastimará— Tendré que acostumbrarme a este tipos de cosas con Nanoha —Soltó algunas risillas la rubia mientras que escucho atenta como se le apagaba la voz de aquella joven de cabellos anaranjados— Pero yo no de ella… —Respondió seriamente a su comentario— Además solo iré por cortesía, mu hubiese gustado más comer contigo —Se dirigió a su oído para susurrarle dulcemente aquello—

-Perdón pero me emociona mucho verte —Rio un poco al ver como la afirmaba para que no se cayera— Pero será otro día hoy es jueves, además iremos a correr un poco como me lo dijiste ¿no es así? —Le menciona algo curiosa que deja de llorar al sentirla a Fate de esa manera se siente mas confortable y segura de toda cosa que iba a pasar en cualquier instante—

-Lo sé, también yo —Responde con ternura, en la cual recorrió aquella brisa agradable agitando los arboles cerezos cayendo demasiados pétalos— Es agradable que este así —Miro el cielo por algunos instantes— Si iremos pero por ahora no… —Volteo a ver a Nanoha con su mirada agotada que se apoyaba del árbol que se encontraba detrás de la rubia—

-Si tienes razón… —Comento algo animada— "_Al ver a Fate-chan de esa manera se ve tan…hermosa. Ahora que la veo de esa manera su rostro esta más pálido de lo normal debe de estar exhausta no se como se esfuerza tanto_" —Pensó para sí misma mientras que también se acomodaba al lado de aquel árbol que las apoyaba por detrás—

-Solo quiero dormir por un rato lo demás no importa ya habrá como remediarlo pero antes… —Volteo a ver a Nanoha y la miro enternecida cosa que alzo su brazo derecho acercándose a su cabeza y con las punta de sus dedos le sacaba los pétalos de cerezo y se las muestra sonriendo levemente— Tenías esto —Luego se lo dejo en su palmar de su mano para soplarlo junto a la brisa que recorría en ese instante. Comenzó a dormirse lentamente no viendo ya nada más en esos instantes—

-¿Dormir? —Pregunto curiosa— Esta bien Fate-chan, te lo mereces ¿Uh, que tengo? —Vio atenta como le sacaba el pétalo de cerezo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y perderse en ese instante como lo dejaba ir junto con el viento llevándolo aun lugar— Ya se durmió… —Se acerco a la mejilla de la rubia para darle un beso de despedida en la cual le susurro— Descansa mi bello príncipe, aquí nadie te molestará… —Después de esta acción se retira del lugar para retomar las clases—

_Que bien se sentía estar en ese lugar. Recuerdo bien que no había comido nada y no se como corrí tanto en ese instante…y Nanoha se comporta aun como una niña pero eso es lo que me encanta de ella, me desperté pero no estaba conmigo supuse que se había ido al salón ya era tarde para mi era el horario de salida, veré como me consigo lo que debo estudiar. _

…

_La gente siempre se interesa en mí pero no entiendo el ¿Por qué? Sobre todo en el salón no dejan de mirarme siento que me acosan, suspire de tanta cosa que pasaba en esa escuela y en mi mente por eso trato de no llamar la atención aunque creo que hago lo contrario siempre, ah si casi se me olvidaba la supuesta invitación de Tsukimura que me dijo 'conocerme un poco mejor' no veo la hora de que pase rápido._

_Había llegado a casa temprano como siempre no había nadie a mi alrededor y mi estomago que parecía un león pidiéndome comida y no tuve mas remedio que de darle lo que me pedía…solo quería seguir durmiendo hasta al día siguiente que no tenia muchas ganas de ir…_

"_**Y llego el día de la invitación a la pastelería"**_

_Había entrado en la pastelería y Tsukimura aun no llegaba. Pensaba que era de esas que llegaban 10min antes, quien lo diría reí un poco y tome asiento al fondo de pronto desvié la mirada que me encontré con Nanoha y Arisa juntas…No lo podía creer pareciera que se la esta pasando de lo más bien…iba a ir a saludarlas pero mejor no solo iba a estorbar, no pensé que iba a salir con esa fanfarrona. Vi a Nanoha que me saludo pero le desvié la mirada enfadada y me dedique a pensar cuando va a llegar porque ya me estoy aburriendo…mientras la gente llegaba y escuchaba las risas odiosas de Arisa. Me levante estaba por irme hasta que vino Tsukimura._

-Ya te ibas Fate-san —Vino aquella chica con cabellos algo ondulados de color lila siempre sonriente—

-Si no llegabas Tsukimura —Comento algo frio de su parte y fue a sentarse nuevamente sino antes de darle el asiento a Suzuka que quedo perpleja y luego se sentó y llama a la mesera—

-Gracias por ser tan cortés de venir —Le sonrió y esperaba la mesera que vino muy apresurada le paso el cartelillo con los tipos de pasteles— Tráigame de el de fresa, señorita no tarde por favor —La mesera se fue volando del lugar tomando el cartelillo y luego la joven de cabellos morados enfoco la mirada en la rubia— Fate-san por cierto ¿Tienes novio/a o has pensado tener alguien contigo? —Le pregunto muy intrigada y luego volteo a ver Arisa que no se encontraba a lo lejos escuchándola reír que de paso le hizo un gesto con la mano—

-Te dije que no quiero ser grosera con este tipo de cosas —Inflo una de sus mejilla en la cual desvió su mirada carmesí algo molesta— Mmm… fresa —Susurró para si misma mientras que dejo de estar enfadada en la cual exhalo aire— ¿Alguien conmigo? —Respondió nerviosa y trago saliva sonoramente— La verdad me gustaría, en si tengo a alguien que me atrae mucho… —Miro discretamente con sus ojos carmesí a Nanoha que se le veía algo nerviosa y de pronto vino la mesera con los pedazos de pastel de fresa que pidieron hace un tiempo atrás— Que rápido —Parpadeo varias veces confundida miraba el pastel—

-Si eso me lo imagine de ti Fate-san —Le sonrió y tomo el tenedor por lo que saco una rebanada para llevársela a su boca, disfrutando del sabor agradable— Esta delicioso como siempre, entonces no tienes a nadie por ahora… —Le respondió pensante en la cual se hizo algunas ideas en su mente y prefirió hacerle otra pregunta para no incomodarla— ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas? —Le insistió un poco mirándola atentamente esperando por su respuesta—

-Haber daré una probadita —Tomo el tenedor y saco la fresa primero para darle un mordisco— Mmm… esta —Mientras saboreaba y se lo trago por completo— Delicioso hermana… —Repitió algo frio y para Fate esa palabra era como algo innombrable comenzó a ver borroso, soltó el tenedor por lo que tuvo que salir de ahí rápidamente se dirigió al baño de pronto le volvió el flashback de aquel instante y fue al lavamanos y comenzó a vomitar sangre— Otra vez… —Se miro el espejo muy asustada y se fue a un rincón tratando de no pensar en eso. El cuerpo le recorría mucho escalofríos sentía que todo aquello era irreal para la rubia— Alicia…Alicia… —Susurro con miedo de todo lo que pudiera pasar, de pronto golpearon la puerta y Fate aun no salía del trance de su pasado—


End file.
